


You're a prince

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Royalty AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Baekhyun, M/M, Prince Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Royal Guard Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: "Teach me how to fight."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Royalty AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963873
Comments: 24
Kudos: 55





	You're a prince

**Author's Note:**

> Kyungsoo is a prince who will be married off to the enemy of their country in order to keep the peace. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo's newly-appointed guard, is an assassin tasked with stopping the marriage by killing him.

“Your highness?” Baekhyun knocked on the wooden door, waiting for a response. When there wasn’t one, he gave a ten second count before nudging the wood open and stepping inside.

It happened in under a minute. Kyungsoo slammed into him, dagger in hand; Baekhyun dodged the swipe and kicked at his feet; Kyungsoo backed up to avoid it but Baekhyun took his wrist, grabbing the blade. They were pushed up against his desk when it was over, Baekhyun still gripping his wrist, both of them staring at each other.

“Do you want to get yourself killed?” Baekhyun asked finally. “If I hadn’t known it was you…”

“Teach me how to fight,” Kyungsoo demanded. His breathing was heavy from the movements, but his eyes were steady, challenging. Baekhyun admired it for a second, the audacity he had to fear nothing even though an assassin had a blade to his throat, but it had to be because he didn’t know Baekhyun’s goal. No, Baekhyun knew the look in his eyes: determined, brave, but still fearing death. He was smart enough to know something dangerous was coming. Something out to kill.

Baekhyun let the tip of the blade brush his skin before pulling it back, sheathing it. Too bad he didn’t know that something was him.

“You can’t fight,” Baekhyun said dismissively, brushing off his clothes. Unlike Kyungsoo he hardly wasted a breath, though he had to admit that the prince had gotten quicker on his feet since the first time they met.

Kyungsoo watched him kneel down to pick up a fallen book, eyes following as he stepped closer for a moment to place it back on the desk behind him. “Why not?”

“You’re a prince,” Baekhyun said. “You shouldn’t be fighting. That’s my job, not yours.”

“You mean I’m an omega.” Kyungsoo’s voice was bitter. He turned his gaze away, glaring at the wardrobe to their left. “Prince isn’t reason enough. My brother is a prince. He was taught sword fighting when he was six. He learned various martial arts throughout his life. He’s an alpha. An alpha prince. His spouse will have to travel from another land to live here, while I…”

It was as if he was talking to himself, but at that moment he seemed to realize what he was saying and looked up, guarded once again. He held out his hand.

“My dagger,” he said.

“You shouldn’t be carrying a weapon.”

“You shouldn’t be telling me what I should and shouldn’t be carrying.  _ My dagger.” _

This was the problem with having an alpha guard an omega. His duty was to serve him. Obey him. Yet his very own biology had fire burning in his body the instant Kyungsoo’s order bit in the air, and it took Baekhyun all of his focus not to push him over and put him in his place.

After a fraction of a second, Baekhyun lifted his hand and gave him the blade.

“Good,” Kyungsoo said, turning around to put it back in the drawer of his desk. His voice was short, not mocking, but the thought struck Baekhyun that maybe he knew what his orders did to him and said them anyway for sport.

“May I ask a question, your highness?”

“You didn’t strike me as the type to ask if you could.”

Baekhyun shut his mouth out of spite, but when Kyungsoo didn’t cave he relented. “Why do you want to learn how to fight so badly?”

Kyungsoo turned to him then, raising an eyebrow. “You really don’t know?”

“No,” Baekhyun said.

“There are attempts on my life every week. I’m sure they told you when you were hired. My personal guard was murdered a couple of days before you came.”

He said it with practiced ease, no emotion in his voice, but Baekhyun remembered the day they met and the shadows across his face. 

“Have you always been such a high priority?” Baekhyun asked, as if he didn’t know. 

Kyungsoo looked like he knew he did. “No one cared before. But now that I’m getting sold off, my head is all the rage.”

It took Baekhyun by surprise, the sarcasm; he breathed out a laugh and the edges of Kyungsoo’s lips quirked upwards in a half-smile.

What a shame, Baekhyun thought, that someone like him would be caught in the crossfire of politics that wanted him dead.

**Author's Note:**

> To explain:
> 
> This will be a part of a series of random related-but-not-necessarily-the-same works with the same premise. Basically Kyungsoo is a prince who's going to be in a political marriage, but the other country doesn't actually want it so they send Baekhyun to assassinate him before it can happen. He's supposed to make it an accident, so to make it easier he SOMEHOW gets a position as Kyungsoo's royal guard.
> 
> Anyway. Fics across these series may contradict each other and there will definitely be plot holes and stuff. I'll also be rearranging the series as I go. Sue me I just really wanna play around with this idea ;-;


End file.
